A New Arrival
by Sesshomarus'Luver
Summary: Akemi Matsue has a past riddeled in mystery. She has been kicked out of private schools and now finds herself at Cross Academy. Will she find out the secret about the night class? Will she find out about her own past? It's all linked to the Cross Academy and the residents that inhabit it. OCx? YukiX?
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Kaien Cross sat at his desk and looked across to the girl that was sitting there. He sighed heavily and looked at the papers in front of him for a new student. Akemi Matsue age 16, she was expelled from previous schools for various reasons. Not following rules, skipping class, as well as fighting. The Cross Academy was the last resort as other schools were refusing her no matter how much her parents were willing to pay for her to attend. He sighed and was wondering if it was a bad idea in accepting her. Then again he had troubled students who turned out fine after being at the academy. He looked to the young girl once more. She had red hair with black streaks and heavy makeup. She wore a red shirt and black skinny jeans, her skin pale as snow. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking out the window. Her gray eyes blazed with fire. She was determined. Determined with what he was unsure. Her school uniform sat on the desk. Something seemed different about her, and it wasn't the way she was dressed. He stood up," I am sorry your parents left so quickly. I will show you to the girl dormitory." He picked up a suitcase as she stood grabbing her uniform along with her guitar case.

She said nothing head high. Her hand gripped the handle. She was pissed. Far beyond pissed. How dare they do this to her again? But she promised to try. She would try as this was the last resort. She wanted to go home, go to school there. Akemi shooked her head, she wasn't wanted. She didn't blame them, she didn't want to be this way. It wasn't her fault she was born this way. She blinked away the tears and looked to the head Master. She smiled as he talked in a ramble. He wasn't fazed by her, this fact seemed to comfort her. But she wouldn't let him see her smile. No she had to act indifferently, she had to keep up her guard and make sure what happened before wouldn't occur here as well. She stopped and looked around, something was off. The sun was high in the sky. She wouldn't be able to go to class today. Tomorrow would start off a new start. Maybe. She sighed and turned to catch up with the man this place was huge, unlike the other schools seemed dwarf in comparison. They stopped in front of a large stone building, her eyes widen slightly," This is the girls Dorms?"

Kaien laughed pushing the door open," Yes it is, I have close to 150 female students, we have to have a large building to accommodate such a large number. Since you are the last student to enroll, you will have a room to yourself Akemi."

She nodded hair falling in her face. She liked her own space, maybe he was informed of this? Shrugging her shoulders she followed him down the long hallway and up a flight of steps. It was quite, though it wouldn't be for long. The head master stopped in front of a door and smiled. He opened the door and allowed her in. It was small, two twin side beds resided in the room. She scrunched her nose and hoped she would not get a roommate anytime soon. He moved to the bed setting her suitcase down it before moving to the window opening it for her," Please read over the rules, dinner is served at five." He turned looking at her, his hazel shining," Welcome to Cross Academy."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Akemi sat on the bed reading the rules, eyes narrowing. No going out at night, stay away from the night dorms, which were for the students who went to class at night, can only leave campus on the weekend between noon and six, no fighting, no sneaking around the grounds after sundown. The list seemed to go on and on. Akemi fell back onto the bed sighing heavily. The sun was setting and the feeling she felt earlier was falling around her. Something odd was on the grounds of the school. She shuddered and turned on her side clutching the pillow close to her. She took several deep breaths. No this would not happen again, she would not have others think she was crazy. If she had to stay away from the other students then so be it. She would listen to her parents, listen to their pleas that she do well and make them proud. She snorted closing her eyes, wondering if she could ever make them proud of her. To be the normal daughter they adopted. Her gray hues looked around the room. The setting sun came in streaking the room in oranges and reds. It seemed fitting at that moment. Considering her anger at the present time.

Moving of the bed she moved to the window, arms crossed over her chest as she looked out. Her gray hues gazed out noting the students coming into the building. She smiled, a new start was the only thing she kept thinking about. Her studies wouldn't be a problem. It didn't seem to matter the subject she always excelled in it. With her head tilted to the side she thought about how to go about this whole new school. As she thought her phone went off. With a sigh she dugged it out of her purse and grimaced as she noted the caller. Her mother. With a click she answered.

" Hello?" She bit back a groan.

"Akemi, Darling I wanted to call and check on you.."

"Mom I'm fine. Before you ask, no I have not fought anyone, I have not broken a single rule, and I have not left the property of the school."

"Ake…I was only worried about you. You know I want the only best for you." The voice of her mother came through. She wanted to bury herself under her pillows and blankets just to get away from this conversation. She moved back to the window, taking in a deep breath.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise nothing will happen here. It's going to be alright this time. Enjoy yourself. I know you were plan on visiting Milan right?"

It was with that comment that her mother perked up and started to explain her trip. Akemi smiled. She couldn't help herself. Her mother needed a distraction from the school and from her daughter. The conversation seemed to go on forever. And never stopping. When it was finally over she told her mother she loved her and would see her on break and not before then. Flopping down on the bed. She tossed the phone onto the bedside table, and curled up to sleep. A smiled came to her lips. Talking to her mother, even if it was meaningless rambles made her more at ease.

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuki sat at the table looking at the headmaster. She raised an eyebrow as the fork was up and close to her lips. She turned and looked at Zero who had already finished his food. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He leaned back and watched the contest between Yuki and Kaien. He smirked and shook his head this was an unusual occurrence. Super was loud and annoying most of the time. He cleared his throat causing Yuki to drop her fork," What is it do you want to tell us. Apparently there is something because you keep staring at us."

Kaien looked up waving his hands franticly in the air a silly grin on his face as he spoke in a high voice," Noooo! Come on Zero can't I just look at you both and nothing be wrong or up my sleeve?"

"No."

Yuki let out a soft giggle tilting her head to the side. Her brown hair fell over her face as she looked between the two," I agree with Zero, your being to quite headmaster. So you better tell us before we find out for ourselves."

The headmaster stood up tear running down his face, he pulled his hands to his face," OH you two are so mean to me," he turned looking at them and sighed," Alright. There is a new student that just enrolled.."

"Oh great like we care," Zero said in an annoyed tone.

"She is day student!"

"Zero don't agonize him.."

Kaien sighed as he rubbed his temple," I want you both to keep an eye on her. She is no ordinary day student. I can't put my finger on it."

Yuki looked up then a soft kind smile on her lips. She looked at Zero and then to Kaien and with a thoughtful look she spoke softly," Well, if she is unusual or you are unsure have Kaname. He would be able to-"

"Yuki have you lost your mind? I say no, keep her away from that blood sucker. He doesn't have any business with the day students," Zero nearly growled and stood walking out of the dining room. The main door slammed shut causing Yuki to jump and Kaien flinch.

"Just watch her. When we have some evidence I may talk to Kaname until then," Kaien moved ruffling her hair," Give daddy a kiss good night right here on the cheek!"

Yuki laughed kissing his cheek," I only did that because I see you as a father figure, not because you are my father."

With that she stood and ran out of the room to follow Zero. Kaien watched her leave sighing heavily he sat at the table. He was unsure what to do. Kaname was the best person to get information from. But he didn't want to put Akemi in any danger. Having Yuki and Zero watch over her would be wise. As long as she stayed away from the night dorms. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Yes that would work out fine. He read her file. A rule breaker, but most of the students were when it came to the night class. But hopefully she would be different. He could always hope right?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I hoped you enjoyed this part of the story. I know it's broken down a lot but I promise it will get better I promise. This idea came to me and I think it will turn out well. As for my other story that I am currently writing I will get back to it soon. I promise you guys. Please review my story I love reviews. Also enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My uploads won't be as fast as you will expect. I work a full time job and can only type at night. By the time I get home I am tired. I do hope you are enjoying the story, I apologize for any typos and I will try to make the chapters as long as I can. Please leave a review to let me know how much you love or hate the story. Anything is welcomed. Also I do not own vampire knight, I own my character Akemi and the plot.

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Part Two

The class sat in a dead silence as they looked to the front of the room. There at the head of the class was the new student. Whispers started to fill the area. Her red hair, with the black highlights was curled around her face, and held back with a black bow. Her eyeliner was thick on top and bottom coming out a little bit at the ends giving it a cat like look. Clear gloss covered her lips. She stood in the school uniform, there was only one thing different. The shoes. The shoes she was wearing Mary Jane type shoes with a heel. Around the opening on top of the shoes were tiny little silver skulls. The whispers stopped as the teacher cleared her throat. The teacher scanned the class and looked to Akemi. She smiled to the girl and looked back out," Class I would like to introduce our newest student. Please welcome Akemi Matsue."

There was a mummer that filled the air as the students welcomed her to the school. The teacher only shook her head and raised a hand to her forehead. She moved her hand motioning to the seats," There is an open seat next to Yuki Cross. Yuki raise your hand. You're to show Miss Matsue around the school for the day."

Yuki sat up, she was falling asleep and was not showing that much attention in class. She gazed to the new girl as she raised her hand into the air. The girl looked up to her, her gray hues just looking at her. Yuki gasped she never seen eyes that color. It looked like the sky before a bad storm. The color of her eyes seemed to swirl around in color. Yuki blinked her eyes, when she looked back the girl was moving to sit next to her. Yuki moved and smiled softly, Akemi only looked at her before looking back to the front of the room. Yuki let out a sigh. This girl was not going to be very social. She didn't even smile at her. Yuki turned and looked to Zero who only shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Yuki glared up at him. She was alone on this mission. She turned looking to the girl, an odd feeling came over her. Kaien was right. There was something different about her. It was almost other worldly. It couldn't be a vampire trying to pass off as a human. Though as unlikely as it was Kaname would be right on this and have her in the night class. Wouldn't he? Yuki shook her head. Of course he would! He would not willingly put the day class in danger. On the other hand he could be showing a point in letting a vampire around humans to show their control around blood. Then again she could be just human that has a weird aura. She turned looking to the girl who was writing down notes already. Yuki turned and looked to the front of the class. They were going over geometry. She groaned, and tried to pay attention. Math was not her best subject. Give her something else that was more interesting, like history. Now that she could sink her teeth in. She let out a giggle, sink her teeth in, what an analogy to use.

"Miss Cross do you think this problem is funny? Or are you laughing because you know the answer?" The teacher gleamed up at her and Yuki stuttered.

She stared at the bored her eyes widen. All the numbers seemed too moved. She moved her fingers along the board as if think. She cracked a small smile and that's when she heard the answer," tell him 28." She looked to the girl beside her, who continued to look at the board as if nothing happened. The only thing she gave away was a small smile. Yuki looked to the front of the room speaking in a slight high pitched voice," Th-the answer is 28."

The teacher's smirked faded away, he turned looking at the hardest answer he had put up there from the book. He turned and looked at Yuki, his eyes narrowed as he quickly did the math. His hands gripped the table as he clenched his teeth," Correct Miss Cross. Now class for the next problem." He turned back to the board murmuring under his breath as he wrote. Yuki turned to Akemi leaning to the side and whispered softly," Thank you Akemi."

Akemi turned a small smile on her lips. She could not help herself. She felt the need to help Yuki out as she had no idea as what was occurring in class at the time being. Akemi had not really spoken to her, she had done so mentally. Yuki hadn't even noticed. Akemi moved resting her chin on the palm of hand. She watched as the math teacher placed the math equation on the board, calling on random people to answer him. She rolled her eyes as the students stuttered in their seats. Blushing red from embarrassment when he told them how wrong they were. She narrowed her gaze at him. This teacher seemed to feel a sort of pleasure from it all.

"Disgusting piece of shit…." She murmured. She heard a gasp and looked at Yuki whose brown eyes gazed at her in wonder. Akemi sighed and whispered softly," He is enjoying this too much. He is enjoying watching the student squirm in their seats."

Yuki turned looking towards the teacher. She couldn't understand why she never noticed before how right she was. Sitting back she turned and looked to Zero, who held a look of indifference. Yuki turned back and noticed one of the female students tearing up from being told she was wrong and how her calculations were far beyond poor. The girl next to her tensed up, her finger nails digging into the wood. Yuki gulped as she felt a small wave of energy coming from the girl. She heard movement coming from behind them, she turned and watched as Zero leaned forward, his hand inching under his jacket. Yuki quickly shook her head. He could not pull the weapon in class. The girl was human she just knew it. The teacher cackled causing her to jump and look at him. He stood there. His crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes glistened in the light coming from the window. His eyes scanned the room, searching for his next victim," Come now. This problem is quite simple really. The answer someone. If you do not answer you will have this and two more problems just like thi-"

He barely had time to finish his sentence as Akemi stood up a small smile on her lips," The answer is 295 Mr. Areneguy."

He looked up at her shell shocked. His mouth opened and closed," H-how?"

"Easy take the 'x' and move it three spots over by the number 78. Then you take c and you place it in the 'x's' spot. You have to move the numbers around and solved each equation separately and then once you solve for each letter you add them. Simple really."

He gazed up at her his hands clenching as she tilted her head to the side. Red hair cascaded over her face as the bell rung out. The teacher growled out grabbing his books leaving the room. She smiled, she was triumphant. She had beaten the teacher at his own game. She sat back her hands in her lap. She felt Yuki jump up, and embraced her in a tight hug," That was amazing! No one has ever stood up to him like that before! Oh how did you do it? You didn't even have it written down…"

"Math…it's easy." She whispered softly. She couldn't tell she had gotten into the teachers head and mentally read the answer off now could she. Akemi smiled. This girl was so different so trusting so easy going it made her heart melt, well just a tiny bit. She felt someone standing behind her. . It felt completely menacing. She moved and looked up to the silver hair boy. His purple hues glared at her like she was something vile and repulsive. Akemi narrowed her eyes and glared right back. Her gray hues not leaving his. She stood looking up at him. He was a head taller than her. He moved towards her and she took a step forward only to be stopped by someone coming in between them," Zero! Have you come over to say high to our new student?! She really is nice."

As the words left her mouth she moved her hand up and slapped him across the back Zero's eyes widen as he turned and glared at Yuki," You don't have to slap me across the back like that."

"And yet I did anyway, come on lighten up," Yuki waved her hand in the air," Sides we have one class left and we have to go on duty."

"Duty?" Akemi asked looking between them, an elegant eyebrow raised as she brought a hand placing it on her other arm and rubbed it gently. The longer she stood by him the more her skin crawled. She could catch glimpses of his mind and it was off. She closed her eyes as a small spell of dizziness came over her. She opened them as Yuki spoke.

"Yes, we are part of the discinplary committee. We have to make sure the day class goes back to their dorms before the night class comes," She would sigh heavily," But it never works."

"Yea, the rules say not to go to the night class dorms. I plan on following the rules this time around," Akemi would smile softly and look to them both as they gazed at her.

"Ah yes, that's right," Zero grinned," You got kicked out of other schools for breaking the rules and fighting."

Akemi rolled her eyes and grabbed her books," Yea and this is my last chance. So if you don't mind I should go. Yuki it's nice to meet you. You're a nice person."

With that Akemi turned and left the room. Her head was pounding. The longer she was around Zero the more her head ached, and the dizzier she became. Yuki was a different story. She glimpsed into her mind and only saw fragmented pieces of a past that seemed to be blocked from her. She was barely out of the room when she saw it in her mind. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Screaming. Laughing. It was there, blood was everywhere. She closed her eyes placing her hands over her ears. It was starting again. The strange visions but they only seemed to be more intense. What was going on why was this happening. She let out a scream. She heard someone yell out her name. She felt herself fall to the ground, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and there gazing back at her was a pair of purple hues. She let out a gasp as her vision became enveloped in complete darkness.

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuki gazed at Zero as he carried Akemi to the infirmary. She was worried about her. It was odd that she would just scream out in agonizing pain, only to pass out like that. Her mind swam and wondered what happened. She knew this girl was different but she was definitely a human and not a vampire. That much she understood. Could she be a human with powers that delved into the realm of the super natural? She shook her head no that was not plausible either. Yuki gazed up at Zero as he laid the girl on the bed. She whimpered in her sleep and the nurse shooed them both out after she had taken Akemi's belongings. They both stood there outside the door. Not saying a word. Each lost in their own world as they contemplated on the day's events. Zero turned and walked away from the door. Yuki groaned and moved to catch up with him. They walked alongside each other, still not speaking a word. Yuki sighed heavily. This made Zero stop in his steps. He turned and looked at her, his hands in his pockets," We can't worry about her right now. We have to get ready for the night class and come back for her and make sure she gets back to the dorms safely."

"Yeah, I know this but Zero something is off about her and I'm not talking about how she looks." Yuki looked at him concern filling her eyes. She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked away. The girl was, off.

"I know what you mean. At first I thought she was one of them. I quickly dismissed it. She doesn't have the same smell. She is different. Human possibly. But even the aristocrats have a different smell than your precious Kaname," he said with disgust and turned walking to the moon dorms. He groaned noticing the girls and boys that had already started gathering around the gates that led to the building," Maybe she passed out because she smokes. Lack of oxygen going to the brain causes a migraine. Lack of oxygen causes her to pass out."

"Now that you mention it, I did smell smoke." She looked up at him and grinned slapping him proudly on the back," You have a keen eye for observation! Now back to work. Ok move people you know the rules away from the gates!"

Yuki ran to the front of the crowd. Zero stood there and smiled. He admired her. He admired her independence, strength and determination. It made his heart grow the affection he felt for her grow. He stopped and glared at a few of the students that was standing near him. They shuddered and ran off to their dorms. He moved forward hands in his pockets as Yuki was struggling as she tried to push the girls back. With a shake of the head he moved towards them glaring at the others as he walked past them. He stood up straight behind Yuki. He raised a hand pointing at them," You heard her! Back up now. Do not make me use force!"

The students shuddered, calming down backing slowly away just as the gates started to open up. There was a loud squeal from the girls as they moved separating along the sides to allow the night class to walk by. Screams came from the girls as they waved their hands wildly in the air

"Idol-Senpai!"

"Wild!"

"Kaname!"

"Ruka!"

"Senri!"

Yuki moved away from Zero slightly as he growled at the students as they yelled at the night class. He hated the night class with all of his heart. She understood his hatred for them. Since his parents were killed by a vampire, and he himself was bitten by one. Causing him to slowly turn into a Level E. She moved a hand to her shoulder and looked away. The voices around her drowning out by her own thoughts she wasn't even aware of the silence coming from the day class as the night class went on their way. She gazed up watching as Zero guided the students to their rightful dorms. She followed behind him, watching the girls making sure they did not try to sneak onto the grounds of the school to catch glimpses and pictures of the vampires. She looked up to the sky. The colors gleaming from the setting sun gave the sky a perfect color variation of gold's, red's, and pinks. The blue was the perfect back drop for the scene. The wind blew across the path, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment of peace that was coming over the area. She opened her eyes, a smile on her lips. She was at ease now. But that was soon shattered as she gazed around. There was no one here. She gasped as she ran to catch up to where Zero could be. Stars started to litter the sky. This was not good. She had to get to Akemi. They had forgotten about her. Yuki Silently hoped that Zero had gotten to her and escorted her back. Even though it was prohibited for the vampires to drink human blood on the school grounds, as well as the small town, it didn't stop them sometimes. With a shake of her head she ran on ahead. She had to find Zero. She had to get to the school.

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Kaname approached the school he stopped and looked at it. The others in front of him turned and looked him, wondering what he was doing there. Slowly they turned and looked at the building. Kaname sniffed the air. Something was off. The air around him smelt different. He knew the others smelt the same thing. Seiren appeared by his side. Waiting for his word to go off and search for the strange power they were sensing. He narrowed his eyes. The presence that was at the school was unfamiliar to him. There was human here, yet was she fully? He looked to the others nodding for them to continue on their way. He walked behind them pin pointing where the power was coming from. He smirked as he found it. The infirmary. His curiosity was sparked now. It was unusual for him to be curious. He would normally wait for the problem to be brought to him, this time he would go to it. His mind wondered to Yuki. Was she safe? Was this power he felt a threat? He clenched his teeth walking quickly to the doors. His bangs fell over his eyes. His hand clenched onto the books he was carrying. He would not have her in any direct danger. And if this was a dangerous situation he would go directly to Cross. He would not have this. As they arrived at the classroom, he walked past the door. The others stopped and stared at him.

"Lord Kaname where are you going?" Kain called out as he stepped forward towards him.

Kaname turned and looked at him," I know you felt it. That power. I have to find it. I won't be gone long."

"Do you need one of us to go with you?" Takuma asked as he stepped forward, concern crossing his face.

Kaname simply shook his head, waving a hand in the air," No it's not necessary."

He turned and continued down the hallway. His mind set on one destination. He heard the others murmur before heading into the rom. He smirked. It still amazed him how willing they were to follow him to where ever he went. He stopped for a brief moment to contemplate all that had occurred since the program was first brought up to him. He never thought it would be as widely accepted as it was. Though the Senate thought it was a fun game to try to get the humans to trust that vampires were trying to change their ways. Kaname took a deep breath in. He had his own motives for wanting to be in the night class. Though he would never expose those motives to the others. Only one person knew the truth, and that's how it would stay until it was time for the truth to come out. With his head high he continued on his walk. Light from the moon came through illuminating the hall in shadows and darkness. The one place a vampire felt at home. Yes they could go out in the day light, it burnt them if they were to stay out in it for too long. The old rumor about them catching fire in the light was a myth. He chuckled at the old myths. He silently wondered how humans came up with such things. Bulbs of garlic to repel them, the counting of seeds, the untying of knotted rope, and crucifixes kept them at bay. All of those were wrong. They didn't work but, if it made them happy to believe so let them have their beliefs. The only sure way to kill a vampire was to cut their head of, go through the heart, or use a vampire hunter's weapon. Another way to kill a vampire was to drain them dry. This was usually done by another vampire who would only do so to gain the others power. He stopped his hand gripping the hand rail. For a vampire to do this was despicable, a disgrace. For a vampire to offer a bit of blood to another was one thing, but to drain them would bring death to the said vampire who had murdered the other. He shook his head his foot hitting the last and final step. He walked down the familiar hallway. He came to the infirmary door and stood there. There was a girl there. She was stirring, he heard a soft groan escaped her lips. He heard the shifting of the covers, he heard of harsh breaths. His fangs came down a bit. He took in a deep breath, he smelt her, human with a mix of something else. His brown eyes narrowed. Who, or what was behind this door. He never smelt someone like this before. Was this girl expecting him? Was this a trick to get rid of him? Gritting his teeth, he made his mind up. He knew what he had to do. If it came to a fight he knew it would down to one of two things. To be kill or be killed. He would rather be doing the killing. He moved his hand forward grasping the door knob. He stopped his self and thought for a moment. If this girl wasn't sent from the Senate, she could have been sent by vampire hunters. He shook his head the last part was possible. The Vampire hunters association would not want to start a meaningless war with their kind. He smirked. He was getting to ahead of his self. With a shake of his head he moved opening the door in a swift motion. He was shocked by what he saw. His mouth became dry. He took a step back, his breath caught in his throat as he was greeted by stormy gray hues. Out of all of the things he thought to expect, this was not one of them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: Well there we go. A longer chapter as well as a cliff hanger. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am having much fun in writing. I have been looking at my traffic graph. I've had 61 people look at my story, and out of all of those I've had two reviews. I am not trying to rant, but I would like a few more reviews. I need to know what everyone thinks, I do not care if you are not logged on, leave an anonymous review so I can know your thoughts. You can even ask questions and I will try to answer them. Well till the next chapters my friends. Sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I have received. I am glad that you are enjoying the story, as well as my OC character. I know OC stories aren't normally that good, but thought I would give it a shot and try to make one that would go well with Vampire Knight. Apparently I have done a good job with the story as well as the character Akemi. I'm happy that you're finding that I'm making the characteristics of the original characters as close as possible to the anime. It's hard to keep them in the same pattern. Well with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other two.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Part Three

Akemi woke up, her eye lids fluttering open. She laid there in the unfamiliar room, moon light seeping in. She turned her head and groaned. Slowly she moved a hand to her head and closed her eyes once more. It felt as if she had been hit by a semi-truck. A very large semi-truck that also backed up and had hit her one more time before going off. She groaned, she didn't want to move, she didn't even want to know where she was. All she wanted to do was lay in bed, curl up, and pray the headache passed quickly. She turned on her side wondering what had happened to make her pass out. She had caught glimpse from someone's pass of blood and carnage. It was horrible and painful to even remember. She couldn't understand who would have such a horrible past. She shuddered and slowly with caution, sat up. Her feet dangled over the bed. It was in that instance that she realized that she was not in her room. The bed she was in was made of metal, usually found in the nurse's office. She lowered her head, red and black curls falling into her face. She thought this was behind her. The visions at least. The mind reading and telepathic ability would always be with her. As well as a few other certain items. She bit her lip. She wasn't going to give up, and let this overcome her. She would fight through it, one day she would find someone that would help her with whatever this shit was. Moving her head up she looked up and out the window. There was something here at the school, she didn't understand. What was going on with her? It seemed that the older she got the more she picked up on and sensed. It was almost as if the older she got the more sensitive she became to her surroundings. Her hands gripped the sheets. A small tear slid down her check, quickly followed by another. Why couldn't she be normal? Was that too much to ask? Was she the only one like this in her family? Not her adopted family, but her real one. The ones who left her in the hospital on a rainy day, and never came back for her. Did they know she was to grow up to be different than other children? Did she have siblings like herself or were they normal? Another tear fell down her cheek landing on her chest. She gasped and looked towards the door. She hadn't felt the presence until just now, and it was strong. Tears were still flowing down her face she sucked back a sniffle. She looked to the door and waited. She waited some more. Curiosity was getting the better of her. Who was standing there? As if on cue the door opened. There standing there was a young man. He was wearing the school uniform, but his was all white instead of the black that made up the other uniforms. It was then that it clicked in her head that he was from the night class. He gazed at her, his garnet hues just looking her over. He looked at her face. She could only imagine how she looked. Her makeup was probably smeared from all of the crying she had done.

Moving a small hand to her face she tried to rub the tears away and looked away from him. Why was he standing there and just looking at her as if she wasn't real? She shook her head as she stood. Her headache was dying down to a minor ache now. She reached for her shoes and started to put them on. She bit her lip in annoyance as she turned and looked up at him," Is there a reason you're standing there and looking at me?" She managed to get out without it sounding mean. The last thing she needed was to pick a fight with a student from the night class.

Kaname just stood there. He watched as the tears fell down her face. This girl was no ordinary girl. She looked human, but she wasn't. He slipped easily in and out of her mind before she could even tell. She didn't even know what she was. He turned his head only to smirk. He turned and looked back at her. His hand moved from the door knob. She had spoken to him with an air of confidence that many humans did not possess. She was sure of herself, one could even say it was a type of arrogance. He stood up straight, a hand in one of his pockets, his other hanging down by his side. He tilted his head and shrugged as he looked to her," No reason. I'm not use to seeing females crying. That is all." He moved to the cabinet where medicine was kept. He wanted her to think he was here for something medical, not because he felt her presence. He looked at her as she placed a hand on her hips. She watched him with scrutiny. He popped two aspirin's out of the bottle and gulped them down. He was starting t walk away when she called out to him.

"You know it's polite to introduce yourself, or at least apologize for barging in on someone." She replied moving to her backpack, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She moved one to her lips, and lit it quickly. She inhaled and sighed happily," I needed that."

Kaname looked at her his eyes narrowed in disgust. He watched as she moved to a window and opened it. The cool air came in filling the room with fresh air as the smoke went and escaped the room. The girl stood there and looked at the moon and stars. Stray clouds littered the sky. The moonlight came in and illuminated her features. There was a small smile on her lips, as one arm was crossed over her chest while her other arm was raised up moving her cigarette to her mouth. He looked at her once more," My name is Kaname Kuran. You're going to stunt your growth or worse die of lung cancer." He wasn't sure why he was concerned with what she did. She wasn't anything to him. Though he was curious why she was even here.

A small laugh came from her. She turned her head to look at him," Akemi Matsue. And to be honest with you, I could care less. There are only two things we can be certain of in life. Those two things include death and taxes. Nothing will ever change." She whispered the last part and continued to look out the window.

"Why were you sleeping here?" He blurted out. Akemi looked at him eyes wide. He himself was surprised that he even asked her.

Akemi looked back out the window. She supposed it wouldn't be a big of a deal to tell him. She had nothing to hide. Shrugging her shoulders she answered," I passed out after leaving class. The last thing I remember is one of the students, Zero, catching me before I landed on the ground. Then I woke up here."

Truth. It was an easy thing to tell. She looked at him and leaned against the window seal as she took another puff. Her gray eyes looked him over. He looked to be as if contemplating about what she had said. He smiled it was rich, not reaching his eyes. It looked somewhat similar to a smirk but did not hold the same feel. She turned and looked out the window, spotting a young girl running towards the building. She smiled as she noticed it was Yuki. She would be here son, probably to escort her back to her dorm room. With a flick of her wrist she threw the cigarette out the window. She kept the window open to allow the smoke to filter out. While she was tying the ribbon on her shoe she jumped as Kaname spoke," If you have met Zero then you have met Yuki. One of them shall be here soon."

As if on cue Yuki came through the door, nearly plowing down Kaname. Kaname grabbed her gently by the shoulders. A true genuine smile crossed his lips. Or at least Akemi thought, for it was more sincere than the one he had given her. Yuki looked towards the male student a slight blush crossing her cheeks. She took a step back and gave a bow towards Kaname. She moved back up smiling brightly. Akemi smiled, she truly was a sweet girl. Yuki turned and looked to Akemi a sigh of relief came from her lips. Yuki took a step forward giving Akemi a hug. Akemi was taken back. Never had another student hugged her, they usually walked away in fear or disgust. She smiled giving the girl a hug back, before prying herself away. She looked into her face and couldn't believe what she saw; worry was evident in Yuki's eyes.

"You had us so worried!" Yuki exclaimed in distress. Kaname stood listening.

"I'm fine really," Akemi started out as she really tried to calm Yuki down.

"Your fine? You were screaming in the hallway, as if you were in pain. And you looked as pale as a ghost. And you've been asleep for at least three hours…"

"Screaming? That doesn't sound like a normal fainting spell." Kaname spoke up. Yuki turned and nodded her head in agreement. They both turned and looked at Akemi who only shrugged her shoulders as she collected her belongings.

"It's a normal occurrence. Happens a few times a month," She said quickly. It was a lie but she had to tell it. The only time she fainted was from seeing gruesome memories or gruesome crimes a person has committed. She looked at the both, Yuki seemed to buy it, and she didn't have to read her mind to know that. Kaname on the other hand wasn't buying into it. She had tried to read his mind, but it was locked up tight. She looked away from them both as she walked towards the window to close it. She turned back around and smiled sweetly," Well I have homework to do. Kaname it was nice to meet you."

Yuki smiled waving her hand at Akemi," Let's go I'll take you back to the dorm." She moved walking past Kaname giving him a pleasant smile.

Akemi sighed and moved towards the door. She stopped for a brief moment as a wave of power came over her. She shuddered and looked at Kaname who only narrowed his eyes at her. She ran off at that moment to catch up with Yuki. She knew it then that Kaname knew there was something different about her. She knew there was something about him that made him unique. He had powers himself, and he was trying to figure out what hers were. She caught up to Yuki. The girl said something and she laughed, she turned her head catching a glimpse of Kaname as he walked off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kaname walked back to the classroom. His hand clutched around the pills crushing them in a second. That girl, why was she here? He had to talk to Cross. Surely that man knew more about the girl. If not, he would have the information gathered. Yuki seemed to be close to the girl. He could not risk placing Yuki in any harm. He stopped a grin on his face. He knew a person he could trust with keeping her safe. He turned down a hallway making his way outside. He stood there looking around. His lips curled into a smile as he noticed the person he was searching for. Casually he walked over to Zero.

Zero turned pulling his gun, the bloody rose out, and aimed it at Kaname's head. He stood there unmoving, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. He refused to move his hand as he hated this vampire and did not trust him. Letting out a low growl he spoke," What do you want?"

Kaname raised his hand, pushing the gun away from his face," Put your gun away. I'm here on business."

"What business could you have with me?" He asked slowly lowering the gun, but not putting it away.

"The new girl, Akemi, I do not trust her," Kaname came out bluntly.

Zero grinned placing his gun back in the holster. He chuckled knowing he did not need the gun. Crossing his arms over his chest," So you've felt it to? Yuki felt it, I know Cross felt it when he enrolled her. I just can't place it. But you could couldn't you?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a straight line," I can place it. I understand it. Her mind is strong. She has no way of knowing what she is. This can make her even more dangerous."

"You're not making any sense Kaname," Zero was getting pissed off. Kaname was talking in circles," What is she?"

Kaname shook his head, he didn't want to admit it, he was perplexed by this," She seems to be a half vampire."

"Half vampire? If she was one, wouldn't she be an aristocrat, and part of your society?"

"Many aristocrats have more vampire blood than human blood," He explained calmly," She has a perfect mixture of both. I've heard of only one child like this. She was born about sixteen maybe seventeen years ago. But she disappeared soon after she was born. I didn't care much at the time because I thought she had been killed."

Zero watched Kaname. Sadly he could tell that he was telling the truth. Zero sighed scratching the back of his head. He was confused, he didn't like this feeling at all," Then why isn't she feeding off any of the students? Or the townspeople?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here asking you to watch and protect Yuki. I need to gather more information about her from Cross. Can you handle watching two girls?" Kaname barked out. His hand gathering into a fist by his side.

Zero smirked turning his back on the pureblooded vampire," Of course I can. How much trouble can those two get into?"

With that he walked away into the shadows, going back on patrol, and to look for Yuki. Kaname stood there. Thinking to himself that Yuki wouldn't get into trouble. That she would be smart enough to stay out of any danger that would come her way. He laughed at that. Yuki doing as she was told was funny and would never happen. Many times he has tried to convince her not to go into the dangerous unknown and what would she do? She would go out into the dark and track down the most dangerous predators. She was getting better at getting over her fears but still, she was afraid. No matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was afraid of vampires, especially the level e's. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned and walked to the class room. He walked thinking over the girl Akemi. If she was the half vampire from all those years ago, she was one of the strongest halflings to ever exist. But how was it she didn't know what she was, and what other powers was she hiding? He looked up at the moon. The crescent shaped giving the landscape around him a silver hue. He looked back once more before entering the classroom. There all the vampires turned and looked at him. They stood giving him a slight bow out of respect. He waved for them to sit down as he moved and took his own seat. They looked at him expectantly as he picked a book up and started to flip through it.

"Well what was it?" Aidou asked out of impatience.

The others nodded, they wanted to know what the power they felt was. Kaname looked at them shrugging his shoulders slightly," Do not worry about it for now. I am handling it. If anything more comes out of it, I will inform you of it."

With that said they all nodded. It was not wise to question or probe him. If they were to do so it would be at their own risk and face his wrath. The sat quietly, Aidou on the other hand looked out the window. What he felt was a power he had not felt before, whatever it was he wanted to know. He would find out sooner or later.

Xoxoxoxoxox

AN: well here is chapter three. Thank you , all of you for the wonderful reviews. I really am happy you like this. And to those of you following, leave a review and let me know what you think. I am pretty sure this will be a Yuki and Kaname couple but I am unsure who the Oc should be with. If you have any idea's let me know. Well I apologize for any shortness, but I hope it's to your liking.


End file.
